


All About…Dagonet (A Dagonet Character Study)

by China_Rose



Series: Knight Character Studies [6]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagonet reveals his inner thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About…Dagonet (A Dagonet Character Study)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** This is a companion piece to my _All About…Tristan,_ _All About…Lancelot,_ _All About…Gawain,_ _All About…Galahad_ and _All About…Bors_ surveys. You don't have to read the others to understand this one, but why not read them anyhow and see what the other knights have to say too.  
>  **A/N 2:** Once again, may I remind my readers that I absolutely adore all the knights and I want to assure you that none of them were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks to my beta, Thoks, for taking the time to look at this. It’s good to have you back and working your magic on my stories.  
>  **Reviews and Comments:** Always welcome  
>  **Disclaimer:** No money involved here at all. Believe me if I could make money from writing I wouldn’t be writing fan fic.

[](http://photobucket.com)  
Banner by China Rose

**A Dagonet Character Study**

**NAME:** Dagonet. It’s a simple but strong name. It suits me. I am strong.

 **LIVING ARRANGEMENTS:** Unfortunately alone.

 **FAVOURITE PASTIMES:** Scouting and ice fishing.

 **FAVOURITE BOOK:** _Lost and Found_ by G.P.S. Tracker.

 **THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Tristan…I think…no further comment on this. I hope none of my candor gets back to the scout. It won’t will it?

 **THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Not seeing Tristan. What do you mean I only talk about Tristan. Don’t be foolish.

 **FAVOURITE SMELLS:** Tristan! 

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING:** Tristan.

 **BATTLE: SCARY OR EXCITING:** It is neither. Battle is simply a job, a necessity. I have an obligation to do my duty and if I survive battle then I will be free but if I die then I will also be free. I can’t lose…except I might be dead and then I wouldn’t see Tristan and that would be sad.

 **FAVOURITE FOODS:** Anything that is healthy and substantial. I exercise hard, so feed this man meat and vegetables. Pile it on ‘cause I like my food.

 **CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA:** Never vanilla, I like something that has…more flavor, more excitement.

 **STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:** I respect nature, I don’t fear it and you must not fear me either. _(Interviewer noted that the interviewee was getting rather vocal…he is scary regardless of what he says or thinks!)_

 **FAVOURITE DRINK:** Appletini.

 **IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** Tristan would want me as much as I want him. 

**IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** Talk more.

 **HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE:** Yes.

 **IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:** Half empty because I drank the other half while you asked your questions. I was thirsty. Sorry, I didn’t know it was going to be an important question. 

**WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET:** Dying before I get the courage to tell Tristan that I care.

 **WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM:** Living happily ever after with the scout while being Bors’ body guard. He said what? He said that I was his arse kisser. Well maybe in his dreams but not mine.

 **WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE:** Tristan falls for Lancelot instead of me.

 **WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T:** People fear me because I am six foot four but I am really a gentle giant. As I told you earlier you must not fear me. What? Oh sit down, sorry. You’re short aren’t you. I wish people didn’t take me at face value. I am a very sensitive man. Bors said what? He said that he’s sensitive? No way. He’s about as sensitive as a Roman in a Woad village. Damn delusional fool.

 **WHAT OTHER KING ARTHUR CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONNAIRE:** Tristan…oh he’s done this already has he? Hmm what did he say about me? Did he mention me? Oh it’s confidential. Well has Arthur done this yet? No? Well he is our leader and yes, we would do anything for him, and he is a man of his word, so why not see what his word is and let him waste a little time on something frivolous since we’ve all have had to.

 

**The End**


End file.
